


kittens (who rule the world?)

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, In Bed, Just Add Kittens, M/M, wake-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Luke had said the kittens weren’t allowed in bed. That didn’t last long.





	kittens (who rule the world?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt in bed (general audience). Sequel to [the first mark is the deepest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990485).

Michael woke up with hair in his mouth. First he thought it was Luke’s, and he nearly pushed him away. then he felt it: the purring. 

Shifting back, Michael opened one eye and saw a tabby ball of fur. He picked up Evie and placed her on his chest. There was a noise from Luke’s side of the bed.

His fiancé was watching them, a smile on his face with his own kitten similarly placed. “Thought you said no kittens in bed.”

“Too late now. Someone forgot to close the door last night,” Luke said. He didn’t sound terribly upset.


End file.
